Unexpected Confession
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: One moment makes years worth of hurt and loneliness. No one knew it'd take this long to admit that no one's perfect. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Another Nick/Christina story people! AU in a way, just going off of basic things I know about the new episode from a promo, so no real spoilers I'd think. Enjoy, and please feel free to give me ideas for them if you don't want to write, I'd be more than happy!

* * *

><p>Moving on from Christina was even more unbearable than Nick had anticipated, and that was saying a lot. After their run in at his mother's party, he knew he'd crossed a line with her that cost him any kind of relationship, platonic or otherwise. He hadn't meant to you see; he thought the dance was innocent enough, but that voice in the back of his head kept saying that he knew what he was doing. He knew he was flirting with that line, but he seemed to ignore it that night in favor of sheer desire. His selfishness cost him one of the most important people in his life, and only once in the past four years has he regretted it.<p>

That time was around two years ago, well after his and Christina's…misstep. He had thrown himself into work with a new vigor that surprised everyone, especially after his IA investigation. His arrests were open and shut, giving no one any reason to question his judgment. Two and a half years ago, he'd managed to keep all of his cases away from James River, or swapped with another detective to get out of going back to face his fears. He had put in a transfer to a unit in Charlottesville and was packing up the last of the things in his house when he got a phone call that had him pacing and swearing in Spanish for a solid five minutes. He'd heard Christina's soft voice as she said she'd gone to see him at the precinct to find out that he was transferring in a few days. She went on to say that she wanted to see him before he left, and said that she worked until ten for the next three days.

He'd gone back and forth on whether or not to see her, but he knew that if Tom had caught even the faintest idea that he was going to see Christina, he'd be in for one hell of a goodbye on his hands. He opted for pretending that he didn't get the message and continues on packing, hating himself for not even having the guts to tell her he was leaving for good. He'd figured she's get the idea.

Christina being Christina decided that his subtle hints weren't enough and she was furious. She let him leave without a word, upset and hurt that he didn't even tell her in person, but decided he wasn't going to get off that easily. She sweet talked his captain four months later into giving her the precinct he was assigned to, as well as the number in case there was any confusion. A three hour drive really wasn't far enough away. He'd always been somewhat wary of his former captain, and now he had a legitimate reason to dislike him. Christina sitting on his doorstep after a particularly rough case was the last thing he needed or wanted. No matter how happy he was to see her, he felt the anger roll off of her in waves and knew he didn't have the energy to do this tonight. Walking up to his steps, he looked down tiredly at her, resting his hip against the railing as she stood in front of him as beautiful as ever; her hair was straight and in a ponytail much like the first time he'd met her, but she was in these tight dark wash jeans, dark blue cardigan, and heeled short leather boots.

"How'd you find me"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, she crossed her arms and that instantly set him on edge; he knew she knew she screamed combative and closed off.

"Wasn't too hard," she said calmly, "Your captain really likes his love stories"

"I always knew there was something wrong with him" he said under his breath, earning a glare in return.

"He'd said you wanted the transfer. I just told him I was a woman that was dying to see you" she added sarcastically. That tone alone set his temper on a slow downward spiral.

"Did you mention you're married? That may have changed his mind" he said coldly, "or was the ring not in plain sight?"

"Don't you dare make this about me and Tom-"

"Why the hell not? You're married and I moved on, why keep bringing up the past" He stated irritated, watching as she flinched slightly but rebounded.

"Maybe because you didn't even tell me you were considering a move!"

"You don't get to be upset Christina! It was for me and me only"

"There you go being selfish" she said, and made sure I understood the words left unsaid; _again._ That broke what leash he'd held on his temper up until that point.

"Am I really the only selfish one here? You got me trailing after you like a lost puppy while Dr. Wonderful swept you off your feet. From where I'm standing, I'm not the only one who wanted the best of both worlds"

At that, she sagged against the railing directly across from him. She knew he was right but refused to admit it.

"Nick it isn't like that. What we had was brief-"

"Brief! All I got the last time we saw each other was an 'I'm sorry Nick, but I'm in love with Tom' speech. You knew how I'd felt well before that-"

"How Nick? How in the hell was I supposed to know that you felt so deeply for me before then?"

"I went on a date with you! I told you! I told you when Ma was sick! You knew and in a cruel way used it to keep me close because you knew I'd always be there. Screw being there, Tom is more than capable and you chose him over me" he said as he angrily walked past her to open his front door. She was hot on his heels as he discarded his jacket, badge and gun as she settled against the wall in his living room.

"Is that what you think? I strung you along because I could" she raised her voice in disbelief.

"Well you sure in the hell didn't keep me around because you loved me"

"I was married Nick!"

"And you still are, so I'd appreciate it if you could show yourself out" he said leaving the room upset, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. She stood there in shock at his blatant dismissal, but followed him down the hall to his room.

"You don't get to tell me-"she broke off as the rounded the corner to his room, only to come upon him sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless. He looked up and glared at her as she just stood in his doorway. They locked eyes, and he could see the guilt quickly giving way to lust as she took in his chest. He raised himself off of his bed and made his way to stand in front of her. She put both of her hands on his shoulders, making him go still as she slowly let her fingers run down his chest. As they made contact with his abs, he grabbed either side of her neck lightly and brought her face up to look him in the eye. Her fingers made their way around his hips and dug in lightly in anticipation. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before he lifted it and placed a kiss at the edge of her hairline and whispered a low, strong command.

"Leave Christina, leave and don't come back" as the words left him, he released her and headed to his closet, not looking back. He heard her retreat and slams the door behind her, finally turning around and sliding down the wall. It hurt him more than her to say that, but someone had to. Someone had to stop the vicious cycle of pain and guilt. He sat staring into space, tears gathering behind his eyes but never falling.

Outside in her car, Christina cried. She cried huge tears as sobs tore out of her throat until it was sore and she could barely see straight. That night she'd sworn to her that Nick would never be a part of her life again, and that painful claim was what in hindsight can be considered the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p>The two years since then has settled into a nice routine for Nick, complete with relationships here and there but nothing really special. He'd thought, since that night, Christina was no longer a part of his life, but once again he was proven wrong. In the biting winter air, Christina was once again waiting outside of Nick's house, this time a duffle bag at her feet. While he was incredibly curious, he couldn't deny that telling her to leave for good was the worst idea he'd ever had. She'd always be an important piece to his puzzle, and two years was a long time to hold onto anger at this incredible woman. Leaning against his railing much like the last time this happened, he asked the obvious.<p>

"What are you doing here Christina?"

"Tom divorced me" she answered, getting up and once again leaning against the opposite railing. She handed him the papers, signed and filed, a huge 'COPY' stamped across the bottom.

"This recent" he asked in fake indifference.

"It's not. His choice to move and take a job in Bristol as soon as it was finalized was about a month ago"

"I'm so sorry Christina" he said, genuinely sorry that Tom and she weren't together anymore.

"Don't start lying now Nick. I know you and Tom never saw eye to eye"

"Doesn't mean I was hoping you'd leave him"

"I didn't"

He saw the hurt written all over her pretty face. Her face was thinner than the last time, but six years is a long time. She developed bags under her eyes, but her skin was still as flawless as ever. Her hair slightly longer and straight seemed to be her favorite in his presence.

"Christina-"

"Its fine, we weren't happy and he decided this was best. I can't say I disagreed"

They stood there just looking at each other before she broke the silence.

"Camille stayed in Richmond with Miles while I took some vacation time…" she said shyly, "Mind if I crash and we talk?"

He looked at her, assessing everything. A single Christina took vacation time, drove three hours, and brought a copy of her finalized divorce papers to him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

"Of course Beautiful, you know the way" he said smirking as he grabbed her duffle bag and followed her through the door after he unlocked it.

Sitting on his couch, he took his jacket, badge, and gun off leaving his shirt on this time. She looked at him and jumped head first into their history after he put her bag down.

"Remember your mother's party…"

How could he forget? He was selfish and started this whole painful endeavor that got them to where they are; long and hurtful, but worth it.

"Of course. Is that what we're going to start with? Because if it is, I need a beer" he said laughing, making light of the situation.

"Make it two and suck it up"

Coming in with two beers, he sat and listened to her again as she took her bottle silently.

"That night what you did-"

"Technically I didn't _do_ anything-"

"Anyway, we danced, and you said, and I quote, 'Christina, you are it for me. My one and done, please don't say you don't love me too'"

He clearly remembered that, him and her close after a dance. She looked up at him through her lashes and he couldn't help but finally tell her. He'd felt her freeze as she gained some distance, telling him that while she cared for him, she was in love with Tom. He'd left early after that, avoiding Christina for years in an attempt to get her out of his head. It didn't work at all.

"Look, I know that was a huge thing to just say-"

"You think?"

"I don't regret it though. The only thing I regret is telling you to never come back" he admitted in a low voice, raspy with emotion as her eyes took on a glassy look. She was holding back tears, much like he had that night.

"It doesn't matter anymore, none of it does"

"It does, I hurt you"

"And I hurt you, we're even" she offered weakly. He shook his head.

"You know what? I don't want to talk" she stood up abruptly and walked back to where she remembered his room to be. She opened the door and walked in, taking off her shoes and placing them next to another pair of his as he stood in the doorway this time, watching her. She next shrugged out of her leather jacket, putting it over a chair in the corner as she was left in jeans and a tank top. She completely ignored Nick as she made her point clear. She found a pair of pajama pants in his second drawer, shimmying out of her pants and into his. Nick's eyes nearly fell out of his head as this beautiful creature undressed in his room, only to wear his clothing. He'd worn a red shirt to work today she noticed, and decided that was the one she wanted to sleep in.

She walked back towards him, in a predatory way, only to put her hands on his hips. Raising the shirt over his head, she took the shirt off him, acknowledging the heated gaze he leveled her with as she stepped back and took off her tank top. She replaced it with his shirt before crawling onto his bed and propping her head up on her hand.

"I'm tired Nick, and done talking. Sleep with me tonight?"

"You took my clothes, and expect me to sleep next to you? Even I'm not that strong" he said in a husky voice, making his way towards her.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch…" she said as she got up to pass him, only to have him wrap an arm around her, pulling her back towards the bed.

"I don't think so"

Changing and joining her under the covers, he wraps himself around her back as she leans against him, holding the hand that he has wrapped around her stomach.

"I'm glad you came" he whispered into her hair.

"So am I"

And with that, they drifted off to sleep, finally being able to talk about that night for what it was, an unexpected confession.

* * *

><p>SEE? No affair, just a huge mistake...kinda. Not really, whatever. I considered an epilogue a few years down the line, but if no one wants that I won't bother. Like? Let me know. Don't like, keep comments to yourself. Hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	2. Epilogue

This is how it ends. I need to write another story, or come up with other ideas from the one I'm working on, but I do know I need to do something. Going on vacation so mucho time to write on my hands, so please let me know if there's something you'd like to read!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later…<strong>

Being back in the walls of James River after all this time was definitely a bittersweet occasion for Nick. He remembered coming in and seeing this feisty nurse go toe to toe with him on anything that happened, and he remembered being impressed to say the least. The first time he'd been in the hospital for any reason was about 12 years ago, but the last was a little over three years ago, and it still made him clench with fear. He didn't mind being back to visit the newest addition to Steve and Bobbie's family, the third to be exact, but it was always once she was at home. This one time, he was asked to come along because they had to speak to him right away, and he couldn't help but feel anxious as he rode the elevator. He knew Bobbie was in good hands and in good health, it was the first thing he asked, but all he ever got was how happy they'd be to tell him all about it _when he got there_. He knew Christina was godmother to Bobbie's first two sons, Adam and Robert, and he was almost certain she'd be it again for Amelia Elizabeth Shaw.

As the elevator dinged, he was broken from his train of thought as he almost dropped his coffee as Kelly launched herself at him like she always did. In the years they'd come to know each other, she'd became very attached to him in a way much like the little sister he never had. She was forever jumping on him and rambling at an amazingly quick speed that'd he'd learn to decipher in the past nine and a half years. He'd seen her a few weeks ago, but apparently a lot can happen in that short amount of time.

"Nick Nick, did you hear? Well, obviously you didn't because I just got you at the elevator but if you did hear that means they lied and said we were the first to know, so I'm not sure how I feel about that but I guess it's ok since she's-"

"Kelly! Who and what are you talking about" He said as she guided him down the hall.

"Nick! I thought you always got what I was saying?"

"I usually do, when there are names and specifics occasionally thrown in here and there"

"Oh, right. Well, you know how Bobbie had her baby-"

"I'm aware"

"Well, they were just talking to Miles and Camille when Camille let slip to everyone that they were expecting! Can you believe it? We get to have another baby in a few months!" she exclaimed this, doing this odd happy jig as they made their way around the corner.

"It almost sounds like you're the one expecting Kelly. Are they inside?"

"Of course, where else would they be?"

"You're right, how obvious of me"

He smiled at her, remembering the years they bonded over babies and random things, and remembered that he'd have none of that if it weren't for Christina. Just the mention of her name made his pulse race after all these years. She was an extraordinary woman in every way, and he was still amazed at what she was willing to do for others. As he heard noise from the door ahead, he slowly turned the knob and poked his head inside.

"Anyone call the police?"

He got a round of smiles ranging from a tired half smile from Bobbie, an excited nervous smile from Steve, a hesitant but radiant smile from Camille, and a shy genuine smile from Miles. He'd seen these smiles to some degree on a combination of their faces, but the one that still took his breath away was Christina's. She had just handed the baby over to Steve, when he saw her turn and knew that the smile on her face was just for him. It was a genuinely happy smile like her daughters, but it widened as she made eye contact with him, and it seemed to make her eyes light up in a way that made her look years younger. He walked over and met her halfway, reaching out his hand to share the coffee he knew she'd appreciate. She sighed gratefully and drank as he congratulated Steve and Bobbie, kissed Amelia's forehead, and congratulated Miles and Camille. As he turned back to Christina the coffee was put down and she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his settled around her waist.

"Hey stranger"

"Hey Querida, miss me?" He asked playfully, gently squeezing her hip as her arms tightened around him.

"After all this time" she asked innocently, "Always"

"Hey lovebirds, can we talk godparents when you're done gazing into each other's soul" Steve said as everyone laughed, making them break apart as they steeped to the side of Bobbie's bed.

"We were not gazing Bobbie…"

"Uh huh, sure you weren't"

"Really-"

"You've been looking at each other like that for years; I didn't believe you then, and I sure as hell don't believe you now"

Everyone laughed at the truth in the statement, having all witnessed it themselves at one time or another. Nick and Christina had a tendency to be lost in their own little world, and the only ones who didn't seem to notice it was happening were them.

"Alright alright. Since my baby is having her own baby," she smiled tenderly at Camille and Miles, "let's get a move on. So Bobbie, go ahead"

"Well, Steve and I have given this a lot of thought, and we decided that of course Christina would be Amelia's godmother," she paused, reaching over to squeeze Steve's hand "and this time decided that she needed a godfather that wasn't going to leave"

Bobbie let the statement hang as everyone knew that Adam's godfather was Tom, who a few years back moved out of state and told Bobbie he was flattered but had to move on to a new chapter in life. Robert's godfather was Miles.

"We decided that along with Christina, Nick would be Amelia's godfather"

That alone was enough to make Nick smile wider than he thinks he ever has. He felt Christina squeeze his hand, and he nodded at them, touched that they were really making him a part of their family.

"Amelia needs people that will be there for her no matter what, and we couldn't think of two better people"

"Thank you guys; I'd be honored to be her godfather"

"Hey, you've been a part of the family for quite awhile, now we're just making it more solid"

"Well what do you say godfather, want to get going?"

"Oh sure, flaunt being able to leave" Bobbie complained playfully.

"Oh I'll remember that when you say 'babysit', and we say 'sugar fest'"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, but we do need to get going"

"Oh right, Nick isn't it your mom's birthday today?"

"Yeah it is"

"Well lucky Amelia, maybe it's a sign" she said sympathetically as we hugged everyone and left.

Everyone knew that his mother had passed a little over three years ago, and on her birthday he went to sit at her grave and tell her happy birthday, eating a piece of cake. Christina had been along every year, supporting him and being his shoulder to cry on.

They walked out to the car, standing and facing one another before they got in. Christina was trying to gauge his mood, and Nick was trying to remember why it is they always did this; they did it because it's what she would have wanted. She'd want to know about their life, failures and triumphs, and that they were doing just fine as she watched over them from a better place.

"Well Mr. Renata, ready to go have a party" she said gently, taking his hand in hers.

"Depends Mrs. Renata, what kind of cake would Ma have wanted this year?"

* * *

><p>Anyone catch the reference in there? Ten points and a possible collab if you have a rockin idea! :) I liked ending it on this note, now on to keep up my other NickChristina story, and maybe another one to shake out all the random directions my ideas are going in as of late.


End file.
